


Sleeping In

by Kawaiikuroneko



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiikuroneko/pseuds/Kawaiikuroneko
Summary: The boys finally have a day off! But Jonghyun and Key seem to be up late at night and sleeping in so late in the day. What happened last night?





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and finally posting it (you can tell it was a while ago considering it's from their Japanese debut). I had it on tumblr awhile ago but wanted to post it here. Hope you enjoy!

For the world, it was early morning but for them it felt like late afternoon. With all the promoting they were busy with and their Japanese album in the final stages of completion, these boys were in desperate need for some R&R. Minho sat comfortably at the table, enjoying his breakfast and tea while running a hand his hair that was in slight disarray; not that he minded, he preferred this over his long, curly locks from days before. Onew sprawled himself out on the couch sluggishly as he rubbed the sleep from his bright chocolate brown eyes. His face displayed a desire to stay in dreamland, yet his smile couldn’t be masked, happily knowing he received more than 8 hours of beautiful, undisturbed sleep. From the far corner of the dorm, the steam from Taemin’s shower chased him out of the bathroom as he dried his blond hair.

“Ahhh this feels great.” He flung his soaked towel onto the armrest of the couch fairly close to Onew’s head, as the words left his smiling lips lazily when he shimmied over to the kitchen’s counter, pulled out a box of cereal from the shelf and proceeded towards the refrigerator. “Where’s Jonghyun-hyung and Key-hyung?” 

“I think... they’re still... in their room...” Onew brokenly replied to the maknae in between his stretches on their oversized couch.

Taemin sighed with exasperation as he reached for a bowl from the cabinet next to the fridge absentmindedly and set it down on the counter. He filled the bowl up with cereal and with heavy annoyance stated, “They’re always in there for so long when we have some time off... You’d think they’re trying to set a record or something...”

As if his words magically traveled to Jonghyun and Key, they both emerged from their shared room, dragging their legs along the ground, their synchronized motions sloth-like and their thick voices groaning from the bright sunlight attacking their faces through the living room windows.

Taemin sat down at the table with his breakfast beside Minho as Jonghyun and Key slowly clambered over to the table and then went their separate ways about the kitchen. Jonghyun plopped down into a chair and plopped his head on the table, groaning in exhaustion, while Key hauled himself to the coffee maker and began his morning espresso routine.

“Ya, why do you two always wake up so late?” Taemin’s aggravated voice chided them. It was obvious that the Maknae was fed up with their antics. “I’d understand if it was once in a while but it’s not just today! It’s almost every morning! You two are always the last to wake up!”

Jonghyun and Key exchanged baffled glances, unsure of what to tell the usually gentle teen..

\----------------

The normal occurrence in their room after the lights go out and when they’re sure everyone is asleep: Jonghyun and Key curled up next to each other on a single bed with their foreheads pressed against each others. Coy smirks are exchanged as Jonghyun’s hands snake up to Key’s smooth face, gently thumbing his cheeks. They kiss softly, tasting each other for a moment and then pulling away playfully. Key pouts at Jonghyun and proceeds to push him away lightly.

“Ya, why are you teasing me?” Key asked in a childlike tone.

Jonghyun smiled and wrapped his toned arms around him. “Sorry.”

He pulled Key closer enough for their breaths to mingle and in the next moment brushed his lips against Key’s softly. Key was not satisfied with the pacifistic touch though. The rapper responded to the delicate kiss with more force, showing his partner he wanted more.Jonghyun’s kiss was his addiction and he didn’t have the willpower to control his desire for his Hyung, not that Jonghyun minded. He returned the fevered kiss with equal force as a light groan escaped from Key, pleading for more. To further display his building need, Key nipped at Jonghyun’s lower lip and slides his wet tongue lightly along their swell. Slowly, tormentingly, Jonghyun parted his mouth to the younger man, allowing entry. Not to miss such an opportunity, Key shot his eager tongue into the awaiting cavern, discovering a new warmth from it. Jonghyun, in return to the sensation, grazed his teeth against Key’s tongue and ran circles around it. A throaty moan escaped from Key as he pushed Jonghyun down to claim dominance over him.

Towering above him, Key leaned down and kissed him just as softly, teasingly, as he’d been tormented earlier himself. Moving south, his hands snaked down to the edge of Jonghyun’s shirt, forcing it up inch by inch to reveal his chiseled, bare chest. Butterfly kisses covered every inch of said chest and when Key approached his hardening nipples, his tongue slipped out and circled the area quickly. As Key continued his ministrations down Jonghyun’s chest, his wandering hands encountered an obstacle: Jonghyun’s pants. He smirked as he saw the hidden present pathetically disguised beneath the garment and it made him even more eager to eliminate the fabric barrier. Quickly, his nimble fingers were at the side of Jonghyun’s hips and ripped them off along with his boxers. After tossing them aside like the useless rags they are now, all that remained was Jonghyun’s beautiful body in all his glory.

Key’s smirk turned into something wicked from the sight as he leaned down, his eyes never leaving Jonghyun’s deep brown orbs. As he hovered over the awaiting gift, cradling his Hyung’s hips between his digits, he blew softly on the organ, watching it twitch on command. Jonghyun groaned in hushed tones, leaning back a bit and arching his hips faintly forward.

“Excited?” Key whispered as he slanted a kiss at the elder’s tip. His own erection was calling for attention as he did so, but he paid no mind; the rapper’s entire focus was now on the brunette’s expressions.

“It’s been a while,” Jonghyun mewled back as his head tilted up to stare back into Key’s lustful, coffee colored eyes.

Key chuckled at the remark as his right hand slithered up to wrap around the hardened shaft. “I suppose it has been.” He guided the tip into his mouth slowly, while circling his tongue around it. At the same time he glided his left hand subtly around his lover’s tanned hips, reaching back until he was cupping the brunette’s ass. Jonghyun whimpered as softly as he could manage at the moment as his hands entangled themselves in his partner’s golden hair. The feel of Key’s kneading fingers on his backside and his nibbling lips curled around his manhood caused his back to thrust into Key, aching for more. Finally, after what felt like long, agonizing hours of torment for Jonghyun, Key complied to his request and swallowed more of him, slowly bobbing his head in time with Jonghyun’s eager hand motions against his hair.

Every single repressed groan Jonghyun issued only excited Key further as he began to quicken his pace, soft moans reverberating from him as well. Key propped himself on his elbows, releasing his hands from their previous activity. Slowly, he wrapped his right hand around around whatever was left of Jonghyun’s swollen shaft, and began to squeeze it lightly, rubbing the protruding vein and working in time with his mouth, moving up and down.

“Key -ahh . . . wait . . . I’m gonna-ah cum soon,” Jonghyun panted between groans of pleasure.

At that, Key only quickened his pace before he completely removed his mouth from Jonghyun. He couldn’t hide the smirk that spread across his face as he glanced down at his sole hand still feverishly working Jonghyun’s hardened, throbbing dick. He flicked the tip of Jonghyun with his tongue, urging for his prize. After a few more teasing flicks and playful sucks, Jonghyun couldn’t contain the warm, thick, white liquid spurting out from him as he twitched in Key’s hand. The liquid shot forward, catching Key on the face as well as in his mouth. He swallowed what his lips caught and allowed his long, slender fingers on his clean hand to slide across his face to collect what was there; and to tempt Jonghyun that last little bit, he let his fingers find their way to his mouth where he freely tasted the last bit of his juices. Key finished the act by crawling up Jonghyun’s body, tracing every inch with his saliva-coated fingers.

“That was . . . quick,” he commented almost snidely with a lofty smirk ghosting his lips as he hovered above Jonghyun’s parted lips as he panted lightly. The soft breath hitting Key’s lips only made his smirk grow wider.

“Don’t blame me. Like I said, it’s been a while,” Jonghyun answered as his luscious lips pressed appreciatively against Key’s.

Key smirked at the reply and let his lips linger on top of Jonghyun’s for a few heartbeats as his hormones surged around the sweaty man beneath him. And then he was no longer boring down on Jonghyun. The sudden shift in weight surprised him as he felt himself being flipped over and he was staring up into Jonghyun’s shining dark brown eyes. Jonghyun took the opportunity of Key’s stunned state to kiss him passionately, his tongue forcing its way into Key’s mouth with little effort, exploring his warm caverns slowly, tasting everything. A soft moan escaped from Key as he pulled Jonghyun closer to him, his hands slowly running across his muscular back and his hips grinding themselves into his Hyung’s thighs. Jonghyun pulled away from Key just enough to peel away Key’s pants and boxers, revealing the other’s neglected erection. With a devilish smirk on his features, Jonghyun leaned over, hovering by Key’s ear as his hands skimmed towards Key’s lower body. His left hand gripped Key’s length with tantalizingly slow touches, while the other danced towards Key’s small, plump posterior.

“Kibum...,” he hotly breathed into the younger’s ear, the name rolling off his tongue like seducing venom, “I want you to beg...”

Key was almost too far gone in the intimate atmosphere, but at those words he snorted and rolled his eyes. “Beg? To you? Yeah right...”

Jonghyun loved it when he was the snobbish little diva. It was one of his favorite fetishes to take that deliciously unforgiving pride, and completely morph it into pitiful pleading. To make a point, his hand stopped stroking Key’s shaft and instead Jonghyun’s fingers ran up and down his length, stopping at the tip and running circles around it.

“Kibum... you should really listen,” Jonghyun’s innocent words slithered out in time with his barely-there touches, sending shivers down Key’s spine. Jonghyun decided to reiterate his comment when he placed his thumb and index finger on Key’s tip and squeezed lightly. Key couldn’t control the way his hardened shaft jumped up and down in response to the vocalist’s physical taunting. Jonghyun had discovered this reflex weeks into their relationship once it became physical and enjoyed teasing Key this way. Key shuddered with half lidded eyes at Jonghyun’s handy work as his tip secreted a bit of pre cum.

Jonghyun chuckled, “Are you going to beg for me yet?” Another light squeeze to his sensitive tip.

But Key was a fighter and he kept strong as he shook his head, despite his obvious desire. His stubbornness was also such a turn on for Jonghyun. As he continued to play with his tip, the hand that groped Key’s ass casually came up and returned to its owner’s mouth. He lapped his fingers, coating two of his digits enough to see the clear liquid drip languidly from his tips and then returned to Key’s rear end, this time a bit closer to his opening.

“Kibum... you can make this so much easier for yourself if you’d just ask me to do what you want.” His words were like an intoxicating poison as they reached Key’s ears, yet he still refused.

Jonghyun’s once lovely smile turned into a devilish, lust-filled smirk as his one finger rubbed Key’s opening, every so often accidentally sliding in to make Key quiver in excitement. The vocalist’s left hand was teasing Key’s tip, working on his shaft slowly as the one finger fully entered Key’s rear. Key let out a soft moan as a small wave of ecstasy crashed over him. The realization of how long it had actually been since their last session hadn’t struck him until he felt how tightly everything gripped and tightened after just one finger. While Key processed the sensual overload of his tightness around Jonghyun‘s digit, the elder turned his finger a bit, curling it slightly and rubbed around. The rapper’s once even breaths turned into light pants, as he relished in the feel of Jonghyun inside of him.

“Are you ready to ask yet?” Jonghyun coaxed once again, warning Key of his last chance before the damage couldn’t be undone. Key shook his head despite the velvety groans of pleasure that resounded from him, and Jonghyun couldn’t have been happier to hear his effects on the still defiant blonde.

Jonghyun leaned over and went into the nightstand grabbing a small bottle of lube they kept in the back in an unmarked container so no one would realize what it was and what it was used for. Pulling out his finger from the man under him, he applied the slick liquid to his fingers and began to slowly thrust back in urging a small groan of pleasure. His smirk grew, knowing it wouldn’t be long, as he added another finger to the mix, now gasping a gasp and a muffled moan.

“How about now?” the grin wider than ever as he watched Key squirm underneath him in desperation, cupping his mouth shut with his hands so not a peep can be heard. Jonghyun placed the lube off next to him knowing it will be needed soon after his next trick.

Taking control, he stopped curling his finger inside of Key and slowly pulled it out to instead rub feathery circles around Key’s rosey opening. His other hand that once stroked Key’s stiffened dick complyingly slowed down and was now edged back and forth to the bottom by his balls, barely grazing his sack. Jonghyun leered in satisfaction at Key’s mounting frustration when the latter tried to buck his hips forward to make Jonghyun’s pace quicken.

“Not until you ask,” Jonghyun purred mischievously, pushing more weight onto Key’s body to halt his desperate bucking. 

Jonghyun continued his, torturous foreplay as Key’s body animalistically craved more and more of him. With insistence, a defeated mutter escaped from Key’s mouth as he looked away, embarrassed. Jonghyun smirked, knowing his persistence was successful.

“Ya~ Kibum, I can’t hear you.”

More murmurs.

“Speak up Kibum.” Jonghyun’s grip momentarily tightened around Key’s cock, simultaneously quickening his pace a little to surprise Key.

“Jonghyun,” he breathed as his eyes refused to look at his tormenting lover. Heat began to radiate from his face as he felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment. “Please...”

“‘Please’ what?” Jonghyun’s reply wasn’t what Key wanted to hear. Jonghyun’s once limp appendage became hard again, dripping with excitement, rubbing against Key’s inner thigh softly.

“I...” Key could never handle begging like this and the words would never come out fully. He had hoped that by now the vocalist would become impatient and finish the deed already, but Jonghyun was holding out rather well tonight. He cursed himself for giving Jonghyun his sweet release so early into their game.

“Kibum?” Jonghyun’s voice had hints of impatience in it as he wanted to dive into Key and ravish him fiercely to release all the tension but he also got off to seeing Key so shy and bashful under him.

Finally Key’s arms wrapped around Jonghyun and quickly pulled him forward. They felt each other’s chests heave, and felt their hips grind against each others. Key raised his head lightly to Jonghyun’s ear lobe.

“Jonghyun, I want you to make love to me as if it was your last time.” The words escaped between Key’s lips and into Jonghyun’s ear like poison, intoxicating him with lust and the need for sex. Jonghyun raised his head to stare back at Key. He laid there, his face flush and covered in sweat. The soft, hot pants from Key hitting his face made him drunk as his need for sex grew more and more. His patience broke as he now fumbled and rushed to push Key’s legs back further and nestle himself between Key’s plump cheeks, his tip rubbing the opening. Taking the lube that was placed beside him for future purposes, he poured it upon himself and began rubbing himself as he looked down at Key. 

He loved this moment the most - looking down at the man before him, flushed and panting, his manhood dripping with precum, wanting sweet release, his asshole puckered and coated from his menstrations before, this image was perfect and was always the image that made his animal instinct take over. 

A rough groan was heard as Jonghyun entered Key slowly, feeling the tight muscle all around his hardened manhood. Once they had become one Jonghyun leaned down and kissed Key softly as his hips began to rock slowly. With each thrust Key moaned into Jonghyun’s mouth, nipping as his lips and feeling the ecstasy build up inside him. More and more pleasure built up inside him as he craved more and more. Key bucked his hips into Jonghyun, begging for him to go faster, needing him to hit him harder, wanting his release. Feeling Key’s body beneath him plead for more, Jonghyun sat up and his pace quickened. Key held back his moans as best he could as he felt Jonghyun length pound against his insides harder and faster. Their bodies were in sync with each others, and soon Jonghyun found that special spot within Key that made him wither in pleasure.

“Ahhh-! Jong-! If you keep hitting there-!” His cries were short and shaking as his mind began to numb. Key’s voice was lost as moans replaced his words and he back began to arch up towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun leaned down quickly, swallowing Key’s moans so they couldn’t be heard by the others. He didn’t want this moment to be ruined, he didn’t want this moment to ever end. 

Jonghyun began to feel his climax as well as he moved quickly in desperation, needing this release. Finally after a few more pumps and a few more groans, a warm liquid covered their chests’ and after a few more desperate erratic Jonghyun followed after. They stared at each other, their hot breath escaping in quick pants. They were at a loss of words for each other as they stared at in their lust filled eyes, both their chests lightly heaving as a light coat of perspiration covered them and their once perfect locks now disheveled. Jonghyun pulled out slowly as liquid ran down from Key’s rear end onto the bed. He laid down beside his beloved rapper and pulled him close to his bare chest. No words were needed for the two; actions, glances, and the way their fingers fit perfectly within one another was evidence enough of the love they shared for each other.

Key however turned and faced Jong smirking devilishly. “Is that all you got? I thought you were pent up?” He took this moment to mouth Jonghyun as he stared at disbelief from the energy but smirked in return.

“I hope you’re return for a long night then.” 

He leaned up, kissing the man again knowing he would get to paradise soon again. 

\---------------------------------

The two looked at the young dancer puzzled what to tell him.

“Um...” Jonghyun flipped through the thoughts in his mind for a moment trying to figure out what to say when Key’s sudden chipper voice chimed in.

“You’re too young to understand! Wait till you grow up!”

Taemin looked at Key, almost pouting and whined, “What do you mean wait till I grow up!?”

As Key and Taemin bickered lightly, Key stole a quick glance at Jonghyun who had been staring at him and smirked. No words need to be spoken, glances were enough. Jonghyun stood up and stretched his arms as he walked away from the scene.

“Where are you going?” Minho asked, keeping silent the whole time till now.

“I’m going to go into the room and relax. We have a day off finally!!” Jonghyun announced happily as he skipped away.

Key stood up as well. “I’m going to go... grab a towel and shower!” He soon sped off after Jonghyun. No one speaks of what goes behind closed doors.


End file.
